Spyro and the Love Triangle
by keyson
Summary: A funny romantic adventure story that is worth reading if looking for fun and romance. Plot: An incident in a dark tunnel confuses Spyro and he's got to deal with Ember, who is mad for him even though he is with Cynder. Who will Spyro stay with? Tons of surprises! Sequel of The Dimensional Paradox, but also amusing if read first. NEW EPILOGUE ADDED! Thanks for the 10000 clicks!
1. Chapter 1: The Tunnel Incident

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro the Dragon. I do not own any of the other characters. They belong to the respective companies.**

Spyro ran as fast as his legs let him. The tunnel was really dark and he couldn't see a thing. His breath was hard and he was panting. He felt really tired and his legs really hurt but he just went on.

Finally, he saw a light in the end of the tunnel. He smiled at the possibility of freedom. He found new strength and rushed to reach liberty.

As he ran towards the light, he thought. He was escaping. Yeah, Spyro the dragon; the one who saved everyone in the universe a dozen of times. Brave as he was, he couldn't help imagining how embarrassed he would be if any of his friends saw him. What made him run like that? What was so terribly and utterly evil that obliged him not to confront him and fight? Well, the reason was maybe it was not a "him".

"Spyro"-said a seducing voice at the end of the tunnel. "You know you want this…"

Spyro looked terrified at the black figure and started to run to the other side.

"I can't believe I fought against the most brutal evil and I get frightened by a pair of emerald eyes."-he thought. But looking at the reason why he was escaping, maybe it was that much frightening.

The other ending of the tunnel was close and Spyro prayed to reach it faster than Cynder. He saw backwards and found no crazy female back there. He smiled while looking back, but as soon as he turned his head to the front he saw another reason to be scared.

Right there was another pair of blue eyes, but this time they were carried by a female of pink scales.

"Spyro!"-said Ember. "I finally found you! I was looking for you all this time. I love you! And I want to marry you, and have tons of sons and daughters with you!"

"Can this day possibly be worse?"-said Spyro as he ran again to the other side of the tunnel, hoping Cynder rounded the mountain.

"Where are you going?"-said Ember. "Oh, no. I've waited too long for this. I won't let you go! Never again!"

Spyro knew he had no escape. He saw Cynder's green eyes approaching fast and Ember's backwards as he stopped his run and started to pray. Nothing was at the sight except for four blue eyes coming towards him.

Suddenly, he saw a gate and he entered it as a castaway takes a life guard. He closed his eyes waiting for the imminent clash but no boom was heard. Instead, some kind of crazy sounds were heard, that seemed like… kisses?

Spyro opened his eyes and saw nothing but heard the sound lots of times, once and once again. He imagined what happened. Both dragonesses thought he was the other one, and could not see the truth because they had their eyes closed.

"Are they making out?"-he thought. "That is sick! But at least it will give me time to escape."

He ran towards one end and hoped they stood like that for long, and laughed at the funny episode that had just saved his life.

**I hope you liked it haha. This was just a silly thing I wrote 'cause I missed writing something. Although it was not my initial intention, I could develop a story out of this. Would you like that? Just you tell me, and what you would like to happen. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Huge Mistake

**Well folks, thanks to Admiralkirk 'cause his comment inspired me to develop a story out of what you've just read. So, here it is. I hope you like it. I don't really know what will come out (I don't even know what I will write in this chapter) so I may tell you that what you wish to read and happen, just tell me (I know a 99% of you will not review, but nevermind. I hear to all comments.) No further notes out here. Keyson out!**

Spyro was really tired of flying. All night he just flew to escape of the couple of hormone-altered girls. He laughed at the situation he just lived. Among laughs, he pitied not watching his two fans' faces when they broke the kiss out. His wings finally gave up when he reached Summer Forest. As tired as he was, he found a place to rest in Glimmer and slept as a log.

Cynder's lips kissed passionately while her hands stroked Ember's wings. Ember did the same with her hands on Cynder's horns.

"Hmm… I imagined his horns larger"-she thought.

"I frankly don't remember Spyros's lips tasted like strawberry"-thought Cynder by her side.

Ember's tongue entered Cynder's lips and started playing with the black dragoness' one.

"I didn't think Spyro would change his mind so quickly"-Cynder thought. "Not ten minutes ago I was chasing him to get a single hug and now he is taking the lead!"

Cynder passed her claws all over Ember's back, stroking it until her claws reached Ember's tail. She grabbed it firmly and pulled it to her own tail.

Ember understood what her thought to be purple dragon was trying to do. She twined her tail with Cynder's and both wounded the most they could as they kissed. No one of them opened their eyes in any moment.

Suddenly, Ember decided to take things a step further. She grabbed Cynder's claws and slowly rubbed the scales in her chest. Slowly, she pulled the claw down. Cynder knew what his thought-to-be Spyro was trying to do. Finally, she would feel what she had wanted all the years she was by his side. Although they were a couple Spyro had seemed far from ready until now –or so she thought.

Ember's claw with Cynder's one was passing through her belly as she couldn't believe her luck. Finding the guy you always loved and doing that the same day? That must have been the luckiest day of her life! –or so she thought...

Spyro woke up at a known place. Glimmer was just the way he left it. He smiled for the first seconds before he remembered why was he far from home.

"Slept well?"-said a familiar voice.

"Sure did"-he said, not realizing the situation. "Elora! You're here"

"Obviously, you dork"-she said. "Well, I see finally the penny dropped!"

"How have you been? I haven't seen you since… well… the battle for Avalar!"

"Yeah, that's true."-she replied. "You fool, you know you can come whenever you wish!"

"Thanks Elora."-he said. "I sure like this place."

"And what brings you here, if I may know?"-she asked.

Spyro remembered the reason he was there and his fears went back again. Elora could see for his face it

was trouble with girls. She had seen it before in Hunter's eyes when Bianca had rebel days.

"Is there anything wrong? Maybe some kind of trouble with Cynder?"-she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just needed rest."

"You're lying. You know you can tell me anything. Come on. I won't bite"

So Spyro told her his story. How Cynder pushed him to do something he wasn't ready for although he loved her and this newcomer Ember who came out from nowhere and intended to marry him.

**Three things: First, I must state I don't enjoy lesbian stuff. I only wrote the dragonesses' scene for the fun and humor of them not knowing who it is. Second, I do believe you may like this fanfic better if you read first my previous story, which is most enjoyable and perhaps could be the prequel to this one, though that one sure is much better. And lastly, I will change the story name, so please look at updates for my username: keyson. I bet it will be called "Spyro and the Love Triangle" I hope you liked it. See ya soon!**

** keyson**


	3. Chapter 3: Who Does Spyro Belong With?

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Cynder looked horrorized the blue eyes in front of her.

"Who are you and what have you done with Spyro?"

Ember looked at the green eyes that were threatening him and calmly told her:

"My name is Ember. I just confused you with a cute dragon I've been following. Never mind. Bye bye!"

Cynder started spitting and cleaning her tongue. She couldn't believe she had just kissed a female.

"What have I done?"-she asked herself guiltily. "And where is my love?"

Ember flew out of the cave while Cynder wondered how could what she had just lived happen.

"I must go now and look for Spyro"-she said to herself. "He cannot be that far."

.

Elora analyzed Spyro's situation and made up a great piece of advice for him.

"I believe you should stay as you are. She must not push you until you're ready."-she said. "You should do what she wants only when you're ready. That's the best."

"Do you think so?"-asked the dragon.

"I'm sure."-she replied "You must follow your head, not only your feelings.".

"Thanks Elora!"-he said. "What should I do now?"

"Well, go and look for Cynder, before she starts burning everything just to find you"-she said.

Spyro laughed nervously; he knew her dragoness was capable of do such thing if love said so.

"I will do so then. See you later Elora"-he said as he took off and flew the way he came the night before.

.

Cynder was following the path Spyro followed. She knew exactly where he went. When dragonesses have a crush on a certain dragon they recognize their scent even if no one else could smell it. She was thinking how she would tease him. She liked so much teasing him, even though she knew he wouldn't do what she wanted. It was fun. No, it was life.

She remembered how fun Spyro's face looked the first time she told him she wanted a daughter. She laughed about how he immediately ran to wherever he could. She was having so much fun, until she looked far in the horizon a pink silhouette. It seemed pretty familiar to her. She flew faster in order to reach her and saw she was the pink dragoness she had seen before. She knew she was. When she left she showed her pink scales in the tunnel's light at the edge of it. She wondered what she could be doing in the same route that she was.

Cynder was just about to ask why was she there when she realized the dragoness hadn't seen her but her eyes. The tunnel was too dark to see anything else. She devised a plan not to let her know she was the one she had just kissed -her tounge felt the disgust again and made her spit at the mental image of that.

"Hey there"-she said in a deep voice in order to confuse Ember.

"Hi"-she said bitterly, as if reluctant to talk.

"What brings you here at this time of the year?"-said Cynder as if making small talking.

"I'm just following my dreams"-said Ember, firm.

Cynder didn't understand what she meant, but squinted in case Ember looked at her. However, Ember looked forward without even moving her head to look at the newcomer or slowing her pass.

"I'm Cynder"-said the black dragoness as if she had never seen her before.

"Ok"-said Ember still looking at the horizon as she flew.

Cynder could see that Ember's personality was kind of being on her own for the things that she cared of. She realized that the only way to catch her attention was talking about the things she cared. So, at her own weigh she said:

"I am here looking for my love. I'm in a pursuit. And what about you? Do you have a special someone?"

Ember turned around for the first time in the dawn and saw Cynder.

"Hey, I know you. Weren't you when Spyro defeated Malefor after the Battle for Avalar?"-she said.

Cynder remembered the pink dragoness now. In fact she was almost unconscious the whole season when she found Spyro was alive. She only had eyes for him, but now she remembered Ember was the name of the dragoness she was jealous of. Her eyes squinted a little more and she frowned. Her sense of competence was so high she would have ripped the dragoness neck with one bang. However she stood calm and told in the deep voice she started talking in first place. Ember. What an ugly name, she thought.

"Yeah, it's me."-she said.

Ember looked at her and frowned, remembering that Spyro had a crush on her. She had to disappear if she wanted to be with his loved one. What a horrible day.

"You said you were looking for your love."-she said angrily. "May I know who that one is? Perhaps Spyro left you and you're looking for a new dragon?"

"No Ember, Spyro and I are alright. Weren't you with that red dragon whatever his name is?"-said Cynder in a louder voice.

"Flame."-said Ember. "It's Flame. And you'd better not mess up with him. He is a great guy, but I don't like him anymore. He's so simple."

Cynder tested her adversary. Her foe was a lout. She must have been a cheerleader when young.

"No"-continued Ember. "I'm in love with someone else. You may know who…"-said Ember with a devilish smile.

"You'd better not mess up with my Spyro!"-said Cynder. "He is mine!"

"I bet he is neither yours nor from anyone else."-replied Ember. "He is a free soul. That's why I love him"

Cynder prepared her poison power and got ready to fight her. She was just about shooting a concentrated doze when she divised a purple figure on the horizon.

**I hope you're liking it. I frankly preferred the precuel at this point, but maybe this one turns out to be better. Please help me develop a funnier and better story: as you may have seen, I listen to ALL reviews. See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Selection

**I can't understand why my Spyro the Dragon fanfics are much more popular than the other ones I've written. I also can't understand why this piece of crap has an exponential growth while most of my other stories are almost unread. I've reached the conclusion that what you're looking for is fun. Well, the customer is always right, so I'll try to make you die of laughter, or at least what my imagination can offer (see how much I listen to the reviewers). Thanks a lot for liking my story! I'll put my entire mind and soul now to make it better only because the reviewers say so. I hope you like what comes next.**

Spyro stopped at the sight of two beautiful dragonesses who were looking at him and frankly seemed mad.

"What have I done?"-he asked them as if he didn't actually knew.

"Oh, Spyro! You're finally here. Please tell this pinky pie how much you love me."-said Cynder

"What?"-was Spyro's answer.

"Do you remember the fun we had back in the dimensional hole, Spyro?"-said Ember. "You and I know that we are meant for each other"

"He is mine and he has told me thousands of times!"-said Cynder.

"We were meant for each other and anyone with half the normal wits can see that!"-yelled Ember.

"You're such a disgusting lizard!"-said Cynder.

"You nasty frog eye"-replied Ember. "I am meant to be with Spyro, and you can do nothing to help it."

"Let's let Spyro decide it!"-said Cynder certain of how the result would be.

"Fine"-said Ember as a strange devilish smile appeared from her mouth.

Cynder thought for a moment. How could this pink brat be ok with making Spyro decide? If she thought logically, the cards were going for Cynder, for given the impossible case that he preferred Ember (what an imagination!), Spyro would obviously say Cynder, as he was such a gentle dragon. Unless… Ember had an ace up her sleeve. She decided that that was impossible and told Spyro:

"My love, can you end up this silly thing? I know it's kind of stupid asking something like this, but… Who would you choose; me or that pink ugly dragoness?"-Cynder said, a little nervous despite her advantage.

Spyro, that had been looking all the time at the situation, couldn't believe what a situation he had in front of him. Choosing between them? He must have been a true Casanova. All this stuff was making him feel a little dizzy. Maybe a little too dizzy for the normal dizziness he was used to.

"Ember"-he said, to what Cynder remained open mouth.

"Ember?"-asked Cynder not believing her ears.

"Yeah, loser"-said Ember hugging his prize. "He said my name. Now get lost before I kick you out"

Cynder didn't really understand the situation, what was surely better, because if she did she could either have killed everything at a 5km radius or cry a river, depending on the feeling that overcame her first.

"Didn't you hear, loser?"-said Ember again. "Leave now, before I kill you"

Cynder was paralyzed. She couldn't bear the fact she had lost once more the owner of her heart. Unbelievingly, she stood still. Ember rolled her eyes and told the purple dragon:

"Spyro, would you do me the favor?"

"Sure, Ember"-he said, and immediately he grabbed Cynder from the tail and threw her with uncommon force as far as he could.

"Bye bye, dragoness"-said Ember with a huge devilish smile and evil victory blue eyes.

** Well folks, a shorter chapter this time. This way I can update sooner so you read some of what is going on. I guess you must hate me right now… Has Cynder lost Spyro forever? Did Ember win once for all? And why did Spyro do such unforgivable nasty act? All this and much more in the next chapter of Spyro and the Love Triangle!**


	5. Chapter 5: Devastated

**New famous character upcoming!**

Cynder was devastated. She felt harder pain in her heart than when she thought she had lost Spyro forever. Now she may have lost him forever. She glided slowly towards the next land she saw in that merciless night in tears of sorrow and she landed on the first place with soft grass. At the very moment she landed, she closed her eyes and began to sleep, may the next day be a better one.

"Hey you big girl"-said a voice, trying to wake her up.

"Wha.. what is it. Spyro?"-said Cynder, and she remembered he was no longer by her side.

"You dragoness. You can't be here sleeping. It's a cemetery!"-said the voice.

"Where what lies?"-said Cynder.

"A cemetery. the place where dead dragonflies lie. Haven't you heard of that word?"-said the voice.

"Yeah, I've heard of it. I'd rather soon be in one of those."-said Cynder bitterly.

"Oh…I see you're sad. Come tell big Mike what your trouble is."-he said.

"It's just that my everlasting love is no longer everlasting. My dragon has left me for another dragoness."-said Cynder between tears.

"I see."-answered Mike. "Tell me, young lady. Do you love your guy for his physical appearance or also because of his personality?"

"Oh, we were meant for each other!"-she explained. "We were tied in chains for a whole year, frozen together in ice for three years and we really loved each other. Maybe I pushed him too hard… Maybe I should have given him some space when he needed it… Maybe my anxiety of having him again after such a long time without him made me act nuts and pushing. Oh, I wish I saw his purple scales once again!"

"A purple dragon? S.P. is a close friend of one."-said Big Mike. And turning to a house in the Dragonfly's Nest he yelled. "Hey youngster, come here for a second! I want you to meet someone."

Cynder saw a yellow figure coming out of nowhere. Her tears clouded her view, but she could recognize a friend as he approached.

"Sparx!"-she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Cynder!"-he exclaimed as he went to hug her lifelong frenemy. "I came to visit some friends out here in Dragonfly's Nest. What are you doing here, and where is Spyro?"

Cynder, hearing the name made her burst into tears once again. Sparx could realize what had happened.

"You don't tell me. He dumped you"-he said, and when he remembered what happened the last time Spyro told her he preferred another girl he tried to calm her down. "Calm down, Cyn. Please tell me what happened. I'll try to help you"

Sparx couldn't remember one time he called the dragoness that tried to kill them at least twice "Cyn", but she had proven to be a good friend and the must have face heretic.

"Oh, Sparx!"-she said. "It's that stupid pink dragoness again"

"Ember?"-said Sparx unwilling to imagine what happened, but if he didn't help, the world could be destroyed.

"Yes, that one. She has someway made Spyro choose her instead of me!"-she said. "That's the only possible explanation I can give to the nightmare I have lived this dawn."

Sparx remembered something and told Cynder calmly to take it slowly.

"A week ago I was passing through the Dragon Realms because I was told Flame was seriously injured. Flame was with Ember at that time, and so I asked the dragons out there what happened to the red guy. They told me no one knew, and I couldn't ask Flame because he was completely unconscious. Only one old dragoness could tell me that the night before she heard loud screams coming out from Flame's place, and suddenly everything stopped and she saw a dragon flying out of the house. She told me it was really dark. It could also have been a dragoness. That's all I know."

"And you're telling me this because…"-said Cynder impatiently. "Go straight to the point once for all!"

"Okay, okay."-said Sparx. "I see you haven't change a bit. I think Ember wanted to kill Flame."

Cynder thought for a moment. If that was true, Spyro could be in a certain danger.

"What are we waiting for, then? Let's go and ask Flame what happened!"-said Cynder.

"Haven't you heard what I've told you? He is in coma!"-said Sparx annoyed.

"He must have woken up by now. And if not, I will wake him up one way or another. Follow me or stay."-she said, and immediately headed towards the Dragon Realms without waiting for Sparx's answer.

Sparx looked how Cynder flew in the air and stood hands-crossed.

"What are you waiting for?"-said Big Mike.

"Those adventures are over for me."-he answered. "I was nearly killed a thousand times!"

"Your friend may be dead by this time tomorrow if you don't help him. Or you want him to end up like Uncle Larry?"-said Big Mike pointing at a particularly scaring grave with a skull on its top and scary claws.

Sparx saw it with fear and as he took off towards where Cynder left he said:

"Here we go again"

** End of chapter. Please tell me your opinion, what you want of the story or anything. This story is for you, so if you don't like where it is heading to, you better tell me before it's too late. See ya sooner than expected!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Discovery

**First of all I would like to thank Solid G3, AdmiralKirk, xxTheSomeonexx and all the other reviewers for those awesome reviews! Your opinions are really important to me. I really appreciate the time you're taking to tell me your thoughts! Forget about what I said before of not liking my own story. I've completely changed my mind. Hope you like this chapter! It's the one I like the most so far.**

"Are we there yet?"-asked a really tired Sparx as he tried to keep up with Cynder's flight.

"Please stop asking that question! It was fine the first thirty four thousand eight hundred and seventy five times, but you're getting annoying!"-shouted Cynder, and she looked at the village below her. "Oh, we've arrived."

Sparx and Cynder flew down as fast as the rain and the heavy wind let them. Thunderbolt and lightning were taking possession of the sky.

"I still can't see why I've agreed to come with this storm. I'd rather be at home having my dinner and my goodnight kiss."-said Sparx

Cynder could not understand why Sparx acted so careless of his best friend's life. It was as if Spyro was just another whoever that needed to be saved. She thought she'd better ask her later, as every second she lost Spyro could be falling in love a little bit more with that pink brat –what an unpleasant image. Now it was time to ask Flame a couple of things.

Cynder knocked the door and it slowly opened. She entered slowly and she could see no lights were on. Sparx arrived just besides her.

"Few!"-he said. "Can't you go a little bit slower? I'm kind of tired of following you all night long!"

"Shh!"-Cynder told him.

She looked around the place and found nothing to light it up. However, when Sparx entered she could see a little bit in a small radius where Sparx was.

"Hey Sparx"-she whispered him. "Let's go to the other room."

Sparx nodded and both moved to the next room, where a bed was in the middle of it and a dragon lied there.

"You'd better go on your own; this is getting way too creepy to me."-said Sparx staying far.

Cynder sighed in disappointment and walked slowly towards the bed. The dragon over it was Flame. She could tell for the little shine on his scales that he was red. She walked towards his face in order to see if he was asleep, dead or in a coma.

Sparx left the room really scared and started to explore the place. He saw tons of books in a pile, a table and a kitchen. It was a little bit simple. Simple but nice. Or at least it would have been if it wasn't so dark and creepy. He then saw a little table by a side of the place with a clock over it. He got closer to see what was there and he saw a little inscription that said "_countdown". _He thought it was a little weird and wondered what that countdown would be for. He looked at the clockwise and saw it was near to the end.

"Seven… Six… Five…"-Sparx knew something really wrong was about to happen and without caring if he woke somebody he shouted:

"Cynder, we've gotta get out of here right now!"

Cynder was getting closer to Flame, and by the time Sparx warned her about his find the countdown had already ended.

Suddenly, Flame opened his eyes, which were completely red and had no pupils. Cynder stepped back and saw how Flame stood up on his bed and stayed alert. In that very moment, a voice came out from somewhere.

"Flame, this is your mistress speaking. Head right now towards my lair and kill anyone that crosses you on the way."-said the voice and shut up, and Cynder and Sparx located it in a recording machine.

Flame's red light eyes pointed towards Cynder as he prepared to attack.

"Do you believe it is now a good moment to go back?"-said Sparx.

Not a second more had passed when Cynder and Sparx ran out from Flame's house, followed by an evil Flame controlled by who knows what sinister mind.

Flame threw fire from her mouth and Cynder evaded it as fast as she could. Sparx got out of the scene and just watched how Cynder tried to fight back.

The two dragons changed kicks and punches, followed by fire and poison powers that didn't hit any of them. One of the punches hit Cynder on her pretty face and threw her to the ground. The raindrops watered her face and the thunders sounded harder than ever. Flame approached to a weak Cynder who was trying to stay up and prepared to give the final blow. Suddenly, a rock hit him on his head.

"Hey you tough guy, how can you dare to hit a girl? Come here and let me give you a lesson!"

Sparx courage this time was something that could have made him get killed, if it didn't distract the mind controlled Flame and gave time for Cynder to recover. Cynder aimed at the red guy and shot a fear power that confused the monster for a couple of seconds.

Sparx and Cynder didn't lose time and flew to the near forest, but as soon as they reached the first tree Cynder hid and watched Flame.

"What are you waiting for?"-said Sparx. "The extra life for defeating the boss? If I know your powers correctly, that thing won't distract him for much longer"

As Sparx correctly guessed, Flame recovered himself in a minute and when he saw nobody was close he took off and headed north. What Cynder said next wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear. At all.

"We must follow him"-she said

"What?"-said Sparx not wanting to believe. "Did you really say that? Do you want to follow the guy that had nearly killed us both? Now I see how much in common you have with Spyro!"

Hearing those words, Cynder rose up with a smile and flew in Flame's direction.

"Next stop: Ember's lair"

** I hope you liked this chapter. As you will see, it's getting kind of an adventure story but I try really hard not to lose the humor parts. See you soon in the next chapter: _An Evil Plot Unfolds_!**


	7. Chapter 7: An Evil Plot Unfolds

**Thanks again to all the reviewers! I can't tell you how glad I am of having all of you that interested and commenting! Ready for lots of twists in the story? Enjoy **_**An Evil Plot Unfolds…**_

__Ember passed through a high door followed by a Spyro who was floating in the air.

"Here we are"-she told Spyro, who looked at her with a silly face as if he had just fallen in love. "Oh, I remember now. The enchantment will make you be all day looking with that stupid face."

The couple entered a castle with lots of rinocs as guards. Ember passed lots of doors followed by Spyro and the rinocs' entire stare.

Finally they reached the tallest door with only two guards on it. She could hear yells from inside. Suddenly, a louder noise was heard such as a kick and a small orange one-horned creature was expelled from the door.

"You better go get Gnasty Gnorc and that stupid sorcerer if you don't want to become a moth Ripto!"-said a female witch voice.

Ember saw this and felt fear in her loins. She also looked back and saw Spyro's face, still with that stupid look and with eyes turning redder and redder.

Ripto ran as fast as his tiny feet let him and called Gulp and Crush as he left the building.

"Oh, I see you came back!"-said the lady in front with an evil voice.

"Yes mistress."-said Ember head down.

"It was the right thing to do. If you tried to run you know what would have happened…"-said the lady.

"Yes madam. I'm aware of it."-replied Ember.

The evil lady who seemed to be Ember's boss saw Ember's back and startled.

"Is that Spyro?"-she asked skeptically.

"Yes madam. He is Spyro."-answered Ember.

The witch jumped with joy and danced like in a party. She couldn't believe his most powerful enemy had been trapped by her apprentice.

"Yay! I win! Finally, All dragons will be dead! My vengeance will be fulfilled!"-said the evil mistress.

Ember felt really guilty for what she had done, but she knew there was no other option.

"Now release my loved one!"-she said, waiting for the mistress' answer.

The evil madam stopped jumping and screaming victory cries and looked at her apprentice with an evil smile.

"I'm sorry, young lady, but that is something I cannot do."-she said.

Ember looked at her with more fear than ever and said:

"But the deal was that! I brought you Spyro and you would release my loved one!"

"Yeah, apprentice, but you betrayed me once… You've got to learn a lesson. I can't let you go out with your trophy."-said the evil mistress.

Ember could see herself on a dead end. She flew to the next exit but two rinocs closed the door before she could escape.

"You will pay for this, Sorceress!"-said Ember

"And who will stop me? Spyro?"-said the Sorceress and laughed evilly.

Spyro was still looking at Ember like a fool in love. It was a little pathetic. Ember saw no way out and just left herself to the Sorceress will.

"Rinocs, put her in jail with the other ones!"-said the Sorceress. "And as for you, my little purple brat, I've got better plans for you!"

Said this, the rinocs took Ember to the main prison and the Sorceress grabbed Spyro, whose mind was completely undertaken by a spell and whose eyes were getting redder and redder.

"What have I done?"-asked herself Ember as she was taken against her will.

.

Cynder was following Flame through the air with Sparx, and she couldn't help asking him what had been in her head since she met him.

"Sparx?"-she said.

"Yeah, Cynder"-he answered.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Well, actually you have already done it, but I guess you want to ask _a second _question. However, if I say no, which is what I would really like to answer, you would ask it anyway, so frankly I don't see the point on answering your first question."

Cynder got pissed off by this weird answer she didn't understand and asked him anyways.

"Do you have a problem with Spyro?"

"No"-said Sparx as if nothing happened. "I'm perfectly cool with that guy."

"With that guy?"-asked Cynder confused. "That is not something anyone would say of who was raised with him, had lived lots of adventures with and got close to death plenty of times!"

Sparx's face was really red, which combined with his yellow face made a strange orange. He burst and yelled to Cynder.

"You know something?"-he said. "Spyro has always been my best friend, even my brother. But ever since you appeared, a pair of emerald eyes with tons of problems, he fell for you even though you tried to kill him lots of times! When he started dating you, he just ignored me. One day I left and he never realized I left from his side. I was just a bug who followed him. Have I made myself clear?"

Cynder felt both glad in her heart to know Spyro really loved her and was truly meant for her, but at the same time felt sorry for Sparx, who felt like the opportunity cost when Spyro was with her. She stopped for a second and told Sparx in the sweetest way she could, looking right to his sad eyes.

"Listen, Sparx. I know your friendship with Spyro is the greatest possible, but as you may know, true love is the strongest force of the universe. He still sees you as his best friend. Even more –you're his brother. You should not feel sorrow. He still really appreciates you and you know that. So please stop being such a dork and let's go rescue him from the evil claws of Ember. Are you ok with that?"

Sparx moved his eyes to look elsewhere and told her:

"It's easy to say for you; you're always with him."

Cynder couldn't believe what a good friend Spyro had in Sparx.

"It's a pain in the heart for me when I'm not with him. But he's always telling me about you on what a good friend you are. All the adventures you've had and how you put humor in the deadliest situations. You're his best friend. He does know it. Maybe he has been a little focused on me lately, but he hasn't forgotten you."

"Now I see what Spyro sees in you"-said Sparx. "And I still cannot believe how you turned to be such a good dragoness after what you have done to us. You've proven to be worthy of our forgiveness."

"Friends?"-asked Cynder.

"Friends"-he said shaking hands –or claws.

Cynder smiled at Sparx's reply and realized Flame had become a dot on the horizon.

"We've gotta hurry, Sparx!"-she said, and both friends rushed to catch up with a bewitched Flame.

Both Cynder and Sparx continued their travel with a smile on their faces.

**I hope you don't hate me for what you have just read, but just you wait and see what's next. I'm preparing lots of surprises! Also I would like to say I really laughed with anonymous' comment of me throwing him tomatoes, but I must say I love that people ask me what will happen. It means you really want to know what's going on! Let's see who guesses what's next before I upload the new chapter! See ya soon!**


	8. Chapter 8: Who is Ember Really?

**Note to Solid G3 Legend (and all other reviewers): How can you possibly be a pain in the rear? I LOVE your long reviews! I love that you and all the other reviewers take the time to comment and show your opinions! However, some of you don't have PM activated so I must tell you this here. Now, as for your guesses on what will come up next, no one is even close to what will come! XD. I hope you like what you will read now. **

"So…"-said the Sorceress, pointing her scepter to Spyro. "Now, that I finally have you, what should I do with you?"

Spyro still had her eyes getting redder and redder. He was dizzy and showed no signs of reasoning. The Sorceress felt annoyed.

"Well, I shall release you from the spell my ex-apprentice put on you."-she said. "Victory has no taste if I don't make you suffer."

And saying this, she spoke another spell that cancelled the first one. Spyro woke up dizzy and half-blind.

"Where am I?"-he said without seeing a thing. "The last thing I remember was Cynder and Ember fighting for me. Have I been asleep? Hello! Anybody there?"

"Hi dragon."-said the Sorceress, who had a voice Spyro didn't expect to hear at all.

"Who are you?"-he asked dumbly.

"I'm the Sorceress. And you will feel my pain. You've defeated me twice, but not this time"-she said.

"Why, is this a game played to the best of five?"-he asked not really knowing what could that old creature in front of her could have suffered from him.

As he recovered his view, he remembered that the Spyro from the other dimension had lots of enemies he just didn't ever meet. Why should he pay for that?

When he was completely recovered from the blindness, he saw himself inside a strong cage with unbreakable iron, and a blue fat creature that must have been the one named "The Sorceress". He just couldn't stop making enemies. Never.

"Spyro, Spyro, Spyro…"-said the Sorceress. "I shall tell you how my vengeance will be: First, I take all the eggs from your stupid dragons, then I raise them in my evil school and finally I make them fight against your old powerless dragons when old. And so I will rule the world! HAHAHA!"-explained the Sorceress, as she showed mad eyes.

Spyro couldn't believe what he was hearing. That was the stupidest plan ever! How could this creature be where she was? Do criminals come now dumber and dumber? And how did he get there?

These questions and much more remained silent as he heard the stupidity of the Sorceress' plan that would never ever work. Not even in a thousand dragon eras.

"And as for you, my purple foe, your punishment will be the torture."-said the Sorceress. "You will see how your friends are killed… By me! HAHAHA! Hunter, come and turn on the screen so that Spyro can see his world collapse"

Spyro couldn't believe what he had just heard. Was his friend working for the Sorceress? Had he been sleeping for other three years?

A zombified cheetah with bright red eyes entered the room and went straight to a table where he placed a big screen. He then turned it on.

"Hunter! What have you done!"-Spyro said, without reply from the cheetah.

"Oh, he can't hear you!"-said the Sorceress. "He's under a spell. He's mine now"

"You evil frog!"-said Spyro. "When I catch you you will see my fury"

"Oh, I'm so afraid!"-mocked the Sorceress. "This is unbreakable iron. You will not be able to break it in a thousand years! And until then, you will see how your friends die one by one in the screen in front of you, starting with… let's see… this one!"

Spyro saw Elora lying head down in a cage that was surely in the castle. However, it was helpless to know where she was. The cage was obviously unbreakable.

"You will see your friends die one by one, and you cannot help it! HAHAHA!"-laughed the Sorceress as she directed to Elora's prison. Her evil laughs were heard for long before they faded out.

Spyro looked into the screen and saw the faun, who was in tears. Hunter was looking at him with his red eyes and never blinking. With a closed claw, Spyro said:

"You will pay for this, Sorceress. You will certainly pay."

.

The Sorceress' apprentice was thrown in the darkest cage of the castle, with little dim light in the whole jail. She bursted into tears. How had she gotten there? Yes, betraying friends for an awkward hope. What a terrible mistake. She delivered the only one who could have saved them right into the wolf's mouth. She felt miserable.

"We are all going to die"-said a voice with Texan accent in the cage. "What's your name, young lady?"

The Sorceress' apprentice turned towards where the voice came and saw a young armadillo with a cowboy hat. She hesitated a little and finally answered:

"Ember."

The armadillo was somehow surprised by the answer and approached to the only girl who was in the jail. He saw a pink dragoness with blue eyes that had been crying. After touching her skin, he retreated and sat in the next wall of the prison and lowered his head.

"You are not Ember. You may fool those blind dragons but not me. I've seen your inside and you're different from the Ember I once knew."

"But… I am"-said the girl.

"No you're not. Your aura is different. Now show your true self."-said the Armadillo.

The Sorceress' apprentice finally gave up and uttered a spell that filled the jail of light. In a couple of seconds the light faded out to show a different being. Different on the outside, at least.

"What are you and what have you done with Ember?"-asked the furious Armadillo watching the scene.

The one that had just been Ember answered:

"My name is Bianca. The Sorceress has taken from my side Hunter, my loved one. She promised me if I helped her a little bit with her plan I would be returned my lover. But it was all lies."

"That doesn't answer my question!"-said the Armadillo pissed off.

"She is all right –for now. She must be in a cage somewhere in this castle. I frankly don't know what will be of her."-said Bianca, and having said this she threw herself to the floor and burst into tears.

The armadillo saw she was no longer a threat, lowered his fist that intended to threaten in the air, and took a straw on his mouth sucking it.

"You know young lady, I may tell you that what you did will pursue you for the rest of your life. I'm sure of that as of the fact my name is Bandit."

Bianca just cried a waterfall helplessly and knew that she had lost everything she appreciated in her life. Now she knew she had reached bottom.

**Well, now you know the truth. I hope you liked what turned out. However, I can't help developing other questions… Will Elora be killed? Will Spyro be somehow able to escape? Will Cynder and Sparx arrive on time? And where's the real Ember? Is she all right or has the greediness of The Sorceress given her a horrible destiny? All of these and much more in the next chapter of **_**Spyro and the Love Triangle! **_**See you sooner than expected!**


	9. Chapter 9: Flame's Rage

Flame finally reached the castle, followed by Sparx and Cynder. He entered through the main door while Cynder and Sparx went to the roof.

"So here it is where that dork has Spyro."-said Cynder. "Oh, when I see Ember she will wish she was never born."

She looked at a window and found no one inside.

"Sparx let's enter here, there's no one in"-she said.

"What, are we going to enter just like that without a plan?"-said Sparx. "Oh, I certainly preferred when Spyro drove me to danger. At least it was more probable we didn't get caught."

Cynder broke the window's glass without any care of being heard and saw two rinocs who were pointing at her with their guns. Cynder threw shadow breath and knocked them out. Sparx went right to the table next to the only room's door.

"Cynder, come here! It's a castle's map"

Cynder looked at it and surprised herself on how complicated it was. There were hundreds of passages and rooms.

"Here"-finally said Sparx. "It says Main Cell. We should go there"

Cynder nodded and both of them flew as fast as they could towards that cage.

.

Spyro saw Hunter's red eyes and wondered if he was still inside, somehow.

"Hey, Hunter."-he said, with now answer. "Would you like to change the channel? I'd rather watch sports than this"

Hunter didn't make a move. He stayed stood up watching Spyro's moves. Spyro knew that if he wanted Hunter to react he would have to attack him. He prepared a small iceball just to make Hunter pay him real attention and threw it right to Hunter's head.

Suddenly, Hunter approached to Spyro and aimed at him with one of his arrows, after tensing a bow. Spyro knew he had to do something or Hunter would kill him. He waited for the very moment Hunter threw the arrow and dodge it. When Hunter prepared another arrow Spyro thought he could not have the same luck this time. He did the first thing he thought, though it had so little chance of success.

"Hey Hunter"-he said. "Come fight me as a brave cheetah, let me out so I can give you a kick in the ass."

Surprisingly, Hunter took the keys and opened the door to let Spyro out.

"Oh, my…"-exclaimed Spyro. "Thugs do come stupider these days."

As soon as he was freed he froze Hunter with his ice breath and flew towards the corridor in order to save Elora, who was still crying and waiting for her execution in her cell.

.

Ember was lonely on her cage. She had been taken a week ago by a female rabbit she once knew and was now there waiting for everything to end, or for someone to save her. She felt the most unlucky dragoness in the world. Her relationship with Flame was going on wheels when suddenly she got trapped in that jail and barely fed. Perhaps Flame wasn't the one meant for him. Perhaps she needed someone a little bit stronger, someone who could really protect her, a real dragon. She could only think of one possible male.

Suddenly, a door opened and a dragon entered the room. Ember looked surprised and sighed In relief.

"Flame"-she said. "You've came to save me"

Maybe she was wrong. Maybe Flame could take care of her. Maybe she was meant to be with him, and no one else. She looked at him straight in his red eyes as he approached. She noticed he was a little different.

"You're changed, Flame"-she said and she looked at his eyes. "Why are your eyes red?"

Ember was trapped inside the cell, and Flame had no key. However, this cell was much weaker than the one Spyro was in. Flame started ramming it and Ember could feel something wrong was going on. However, everything was worse when she heard Flame screaming…

"Kill the dragoness, Kill her, Kill her, Kill her!"

Ember cried for help, but Flame's loud sounds made it impossible to anyone in a ten meters' radius to hear. And if it wasn't like that, who would be able to help her?

Flame finally broke the cage, but let no possible escape to Ember and entered it. He tested his prey. A scared defenseless dragoness. Easy. He calculated that only one hit was needed to end his duty. He prepared to give the final blow when somebody entered running through the door.

"Hey you, why don't you fight a dragon of your gender?"

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I update as soon as I can. What will happen next? Find it out! I wish you all a nice Silent Night and a Merry Christmas! See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10: Cynder's Jealousy

**I would really want to know, from the bottom of my heart, how it is possible that this story that was first intended to be no more than a one-shot had turned into my most popular fanfic. It has almost four times the reviews the prequel has and will certainly have more clicks, If the growth continues like this. If someone knows the answer can you please tell me? Is it just luck? How can it be that you prefer starting from the second story of the trilogy (as I'm telling you now I'm intending to do) than from the first story which I considered at first much better than this one? I would appreciate some guesses or answers. Longest note ever. **

**You know, this story has become slightly different from the original idea. It's time to bring it back to what I originally thought: A Love Triangle. Here's the next chapter: **_**Cynder's jealousy**_**.**

"Spyro!"-said Ember screaming at his sight. "Help me! Flame is going to kill me!"

"That is not going to happen!"-he said, and ran towards Flame ramming him to one side of the cage.

"Escape now!"-said Spyro, and Ember did as he ordered.

Spyro looked at Flame's red eyes. He was confused. He threw him ice breath totrap him, and it worked. Ember couldn't help but looking at Spyro and sighing.

"My hero!"-she said.

"How did you get here, Ember? I don't know why my last memory is you and Cynder asking me about who I liked better"-said Spyro.

"Aha?"-replied Ember not really hearing what he said. She helplessly had a crush on him now, since he saved her life from her ex-boy's rage.

"Are you listening to me?"-said Spyro. "Or has the Sorceress set on you a spell of idiocy or deafness? Never mind. We must get out of here now"

Ember nodded not knowing what she had been asked. Spyro got out of the room followed by an Ember with almost the same stupid face Spyro had hours ago. As far as she was concerned, she had met her Prince Charming who saved her from an evil dragon. She needed nothing else.

However, something else appeared, for the disgrace of both. Was it a rinoc? No. Spyro could have handle it. Was it the Sorceress? No. This creature wasn't even evil –at least not yet.

"Cynder?"-asked Spyro, and before he could greet her the way he would have loved, he saw her flying right towards Ember. Ember had absolutely no chance of escaping from her. He told them to stop fighting, that they had more important things to do now, but Cynder didn't listen him. She just punched Ember in her face and brought her back to Earth. She had no chance against her. One of the kicks was certainly so hard that Ember flew through the next wind on the corridor. Both dragonesses went through the castle –one obliged and the other one pursuing her, as Spyro just saw the main event.

"It's just girl's stuff. They will solute it one way or another. I think I should not interfere"-he thought.

In that very moment, he felt something hot over him. It was Sparx, furious that the dragon who once was his friend hadn't even notice him.

"Hey, Sparx!"-he finally said. "How you've been doing? I missed you all this time!"

"Oh, you certainly did"-said Sparx angrily.

Suddenly, they heard a really loud cry coming out from the ending of the long corridor they were in.

"Elora!"-said Spyro remembering her friend was endangered.

He flew as fast as he could and got out of scene, followed by a really furious Sparx.

Bianca stopped crying just to look at the prison's bars. The Sorceress could be very evil, but she had no brains. Bianca was a sorceress with almost as much power as her ex-teacher. Escaping the jail would be easy as pie. She had to help Spyro. She had to make things right this time.

"What do you think you're doing?"-said the lonely armadillo in one of the walls.

Without listening to Bandit, Bianca turned the prison bars into fireflies and butterflies.

"Wow! How did you do that?"-said the surprised armadillo, and he rushed to the exit. "I don't care what you did, but I'm going to live to Skylands. Life's much easier there."

Bianca saw how the coward armadillo left through the door.

"I must find Spyro"-she said as she left through the other door in the room, and transforming back into Ember's figure, she said to herself: "I'd better go like this. I don't want anybody to see my true figure."

Cynder gave a stronger blow into Ember's chest.

"Spyro is mine!"-she said. "And you cannot take him from me!"

Ember felt the pain in her loins and tried to understand the situation. She hadn't even show her feelings towards Spyro in a long time and Cynder thought she was with him. Had she missed something? Was Cynder a telekinetic dragoness who saw other one's thoughts?

"I don't know what you're talking about!"-she cried. "Please leave me alone!"

Cynder's ears only heard: "I don't care, Spyro loves me", what made her kick and punch harder. She just hit a defenseless Ember that only cried in pain and sorrow.

"Please stop!"-Ember said. "I know nothing about your dragon"

"How dare you?"-said a deaf Cynder who believed to hear "I will take Spyro away from you, haha"

Cynder's eyes enlightened with anger and started hitting fiercer and fiercer. Her heart felt a spark of what she had been when she was evil.

"You'll always be alone"-Cynder said. "You will never find a dragon for you. Spyro is mine and no one else's! And you will die with no one by your side wondering why your life was so painful. You're alone in life, Ember!"

Listening to this, something in Ember's heart broke. She felt an anger she never felt in her whole life, and a strength she never thought she could have. She felt a tough punch from Cynder and looked at her with frowned eyes, five meters apart.

"Listen to me you dragoness try, Spyro is mine and you will die if you get between us!"-yelled Ember. Something that Cynder heard loud and clear.

Both dragonesses looked at the other one in the eyes. Ember's blue eyes were red on the outside but zephyr blue in the pupil. Cynder's pupils were emerald green and also had dark red among them. Both dragonesses had their eyebrows frowned and threatening looks. Ember had lots of bruising while Cynder's body was intact. The real fight was just about to begin. The only thing left was somebody to pull the trigger.

**Sorry for not updating yesterday but it was Christmas. I hope you liked this chapter. What would you want to happen? What do you guess will happen? I'm trying to satisfy as most of your requests I can. I'll try to update soon. See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11: Spyro's Luck

**Hi again! I hope you had a magical Christmas! Here's the next chapter.**

Spyro and Sparx rushed towards the place where the shouts came from.

"I'm coming, Elora!"-said Spyro, flying as fast as he could.

The two friends passed through the corridors until they reached the door they thought the shouts came out from. Spyro opened the door and saw the sorceress pointing her scepter towards Elora and saying a spell. Both of them noticed the newcomers.

"How did you escape?"-said The Sorceress, surprised. "Never mind. I'll take care of you right now."

Spyro was quick and before The Sorceress could say something else he threw her ice breath, something she dodged just in time. Surprised, she looked at Spyro and said:

"I didn't knew you could do that. You are a greater threat than I thought. I shall bring you by my side."

And saying this, she pointed the scepter towards him and uttered a spell to Spyro. Unluckily, he received it and got really confused. The last thing he noticed was that he felt just as the time he lost his mind control, only this time it was a concentrated doze. A really strong one.

"Spyro, no!"-said both Sparx and Elora as they saw the image.

But it was too late. Spyro had bright red no pupil eyes and waited for his owner's orders.

"Oh, no!"-said Elora. "Sparx, go look for help!"

Sparx flew fast outside the room. The Sorceress found a really good opportunity to test his new slave.

"Spyro"-she said. "Eat him"

Having heard this, Sparx flew faster than he did in his entire life, as he was followed by his lifetime friend who was trying to make him his dinner.

* * *

Cynder looked at Ember in the eyes. They were furious blue. She knew she would wait for her to attack, as she seemed prepared and in a defensive position. Also she knew if she attacked first, she would probably lose, due to the fury she knew she had awakened in Ember. She could tell by Ember's look she was ready to kill her, or at least hurt her worse than she had been hurt. The tension could be broken with a knife. Cynder asked herself what were the advantages this dragoness could have against her. What could she have that she didn't? Ember was pink, while she was black. Certainly pink is a more feminine color. But Spyro certainly wouldn't tell that. Cynder knew she was really pretty, and she was right. To any dragon's eyes, she was really beautiful. Ember had those zephyr blue eyes, while she had emerald green. Yeah, Ember was pretty, but she was pretty as well. To Spyro it must have been like deciding between Strawberry and Vanilla. Also, as far as she knew, she had the most chances to win for all the time she passed together with Spyro. It was far more than the one he passed with Ember –as far as she knew.

Ember, by her side, was deciding whether to hurt Cynder with strong words or hitting her almost to death. She was really hurt when she told her she would end up lonely –however she said it. She deserved punishment.

"Spyro will be mine!" -finally said Ember.

Cynder felt how anger took possession of her soul and yelled:

"You'll never get a single hug from my purple dragon!"

* * *

Bianca traveled through the corridors Ember-shaped. Suddenly, something got her attention. She saw Ember and Cynder struggling. She heard all the conversation they had. She thought she should help them both, so she went towards them. However, just before they could see her, she realized she had the same figure than Ember, so she would know she was an impostor. Also, she couldn't be as herself, Bianca, as Ember could have seen her, although this was not probable. She had to think fast. If not, she would be lost. She transformed herself in the very first creature she could think of.

The two dragonesses looked at the creature that approached to them and called its name in unison:

"Spyro!"

**A little bit shorter this time. I think I brought my story back to a love triangle! See ya!**


	12. Chapter 12: Cynder's Heartbreak

Bianca went towards them and tried hard to remember how Spyro spoke.

"Hi there, ladies"-she said, knowing it sounded really awkward.

The two dragonesses rushed towards the one both thought was their loved one and hugged her really hard.

"You came back for me, my hero?"-said Ember just to piss off Cynder.

"Oh, Spyro, you don't know how much I missed you! You should have seen me as I gave your captor a beating"-said Cynder.

Bianca didn't know how to react at the two dragonesses' statements, so she just played along them.

"We must go towards the Sorceress' lair and beat her. You two must help me"-said Bianca.

Ember nodded. Cynder would have noticed how strange Spyro's statement was if she wasn't so angry with Ember, who was still hugging Spyro. She wondered how Spyro could let her hug him that way.

"Spyro is mine, you bastard!"-said Cynder.

Bianca saw that both dragonesses were just about to fight again and said something just to calm them up until they reached the Sorceress' lair.

"Shut up you both!"-she said. "We're not discussing who am I of, but we must save the world now. So stay silent and let's beat that nasty sorceress!"

Ember looked at Cynder with victory eyes. Cynder knew that moment something wrong was going on. Then she remembered.

"You're still under Ember's enchantment!"-she said. "I will save you, Spyro!"

And saying this, she threw a shadow attack to Ember, what she received and hit her hard.

Bianca's blood froze when she heard the word "enchantment", and she realized Cynder could notice who she was. She had to disappear. She went quickly to help Ember and looked at Cynder with reproving eyes.

"What have you done!" -said Bianca. "She is no sorceress. She is not guilty of anything! I am who I am, don't you get it?"

Cynder stepped back feeling really uncomfortable. Was this true? Has Spyro changed once for all? He certainly was a little different, but definitely he didn't seem bewitched. Did he not love her more? Cynder's eyes watered and she started to cry waterfalls. As Spyro's eyes weren't changing, she thought she had to leave him alone. Ember won. She felt really defeated but it was his decision. She felt her dark side awakening once more.

"No"-she thought. "I've lost. I have to let him go"

The pain in her heart was getting greater and greater. Her heart's dark side that had been mostly dormant for long time was pushing to break the wall Spyro had risen to cage it long time ago. Cynder tried to trap it longer, but it was too hard. No. It was useless.

"Get away, Cynder"-said Bianca looking at her frowning. "And don't ever come back"

Cynder could feel how something inside her broke as she heard the one who she thought was her purple dragon's statement. Her heart was divided into two. Her good side was being swollen now that Spyro had told her to leave from his life. She wanted to minimize his words, but Spyro meant everything to her.

Finally, before her whole good part of the heart was swollen, she rushed far away inside the castle not to kill them both –though she knew this retreat was not going to last forever. Her return would be unforgettable.

.

Sparx was getting really tired of flying so fast evading Spyro's bites and knew one moment or another he would have to let go.

Suddenly, he saw a small hole and he just went inside. Luckily, it was really deep. Spyro put his claw inside it and he couldn't reach his best friend. It was impossible. Sparx was safe –by now.

They stood like that for an hour until Spyro heard The Sorceress' call. He left with his work undone and Sparx sighed in relief.

After fifteen minutes or so, he dared to check out if everything was ok in the outside. When he was sure the coast was clear, he flew soundless to Elora's chamber.

He entered it careful not to be seen, and saw she was crying helplessly. When Sparx knew there was no danger for him there, he remembered the technique he had been taught a long time ago and opened the cage as careful as an expert. When Elora heard those sounds, she covered herself with her arms.

"Don't panic, Elora"-said Sparx. "I'm here to save you"

Elora saw his hero and hugged him really hard. As Sparx was a tiny dragonfly, he really suffered the act of affection.

"Thank you so much, Sparx"-she said. "I will always be grateful to you"

"No need to, strong faun"-said Sparx recovering from the hug. "But I still wonder why they didn't harm you".

"I guess she just used me to make Spyro suffer."-answered Elora. "As you may see, they thought I was his girlfriend. What the Sorceress and all her henchmen didn't know was that it was the Spyro from my dimension the one who had a certain crush for me. *****But the Sorceress confuses the Spyro from this Dimension with the Spyro you know*****. Now Spyro is her slave, she saw killing me as a waste of time."

Sparx heard all of her speech as if they were not still in imminent danger and said:

"Yeah, that's cool but, Can we escape now? I've got the feeling that we're just about to be trapped again"

"Sure, Sparx"-said Elora.

Both rushed with the highest stealth possible in the direction they thought was the castle's next exit. They knew they had to do something to save Spyro, but what? He was the hero. Now that he was gone, everything seemed helplessly lost.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Where the asterisks (*) are, I really meant to write "**But the Sorceress didn't read Spyro and the Dimensional Paradox**", but I found it too out of place. However, I believe it would have be fun to read that. Whatever. This update was really fast! See ya later!**


	13. Chapter 13: Unexpected Kiss

**You may want to know why I passed from updating daily or faster to not updating for a long time. I guess I just was a little busy. I haven't updated this year 'till now! Lol. Well, whatever. You´ve got in front of you the next chapter of Spyro and the Love Triangle. **

Sparx didn´t know what to do. Spyro was completely undertaken by the Sorceress´ spell, he didn't have a clue on where Cynder was and he knew Elora and himself were as helpless trying to stop all the madness they had in front as trying to stop the rain with their hands. However, Elora came out with an idea.

"We´ve got to steal the Sorceress' scepter. That will save Spyro and let us stop her."-she said.

Sparx nodded. It was the right thing to do.

"But how should we steal it from her? She never leaves it! At least, I wouldn't if I was her."-said Sparx.

"Don't worry. The Sorceress is as stupid as a dizzy rinoc. She gives orders just because she has that stupid scepter." –said Elora. "I guess we can do something to take that scepter from her hands."

"We should head to her lair. It's more probable that we find her there."-said Sparx

Both heroes rushed to the place where they thought their enemy would be as they made a plan.

* * *

"I told you I don´t care! It was okay the first two thousand seventy five times but I´m getting sick of it! I know you love me!"

Ember just couldn't stop annoying Bianca, who still had the shape of Spyro and was listening to Ember's constant I love yous. She wished she had never told Cynder to leave. Then she saw a clear in the castle.

"Finally!"-she said. "At last! We have arrived the Sorceress' lair. Now we've gotta face her."

What was her plan to defeat the Sorceress? She had the surprise factor. She would expect the Sorceress to fight her as if she was Spyro and the very moment that she lowered the guard Bianca would strike back with a transformation power. Not the greatest plan on Earth, but it would do to clear her guilty mind, even if it failed. However, her mind was being filled with the annoying love declarations of a pink dragoness.

"Have I ever told you how much much much I love you?"-said Ember with a lovely smile. "Well, much, much, much!"

Bianca's patience was just about to make her kick Ember's head but she abstained; she heard someone was coming.

"Quick!"-she said to Ember. "We must hide on those bushes!"

Bianca flew as fast as she could towards the mentioned bushes, followed by a happy-go-lucky with no intentions of hiding from anyone. At all. However, she made it to where Bianca was before the shadows that she saw coming turned into creatures. She recognized there Avalar's worst enemy.

"Well, Gnasty, here we are. This is the famous Sorceress Lair. After defeating us, that nasty dragon came here to fight the Sorceress. However, it's time for revenge… No dragons will survive this night."

What was Ripto talking about? Did the sorceress have a secret plan to bury all dragons from Earth? This was bad. This was certainly bad… Bianca opened her ear to listen closer.

Suddenly, another figure appeared from the entrance. It was the Sorceress herself. Bianca felt the impulse of revenge coming from her inside to fight her but she restrained: She knew she wouldn't beat three bosses at the same time.

"Hahaha!"-laughed the Sorceress. "You are finally here! You know, things have changed since you came…"

"We're here, Sorceress. Just as you commanded, I brought Gnasty Gnorc to your lair. He agreed to help us defeat all dragons"-said Ripto.

"Us?"-said the Sorceress. "There is no us anymore… HA! Now the ace is under my sleeves…"

"What do you mean, Sorceress?"-said Ripto. "I believe we were going to share the world when we killed all dragons! Don't you love me anymore?"

Bianca almost puked when she heard Ripto loved the Sorceress. Ember, instead, clapped her hands and sighed. "Love"

"What was that sound?"-said Ripto staring at the bushes.

The Sorceress, who was deaf except for her betray, said: "Well, maybe it´s the sound of your defeat…"

Ripto looked again to the Sorceress and said "You can't do this, Sorceress. I also have a magical scepter!"

The Sorceress threw a devilish smile and snapped her fingers. Immediately, a purple image with red eyes appeared in front of her eyes.

"Spyro?"-said at the same time Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto and Ember. Bianca, by her side, saw her simple plan vanish on her dreams.

"Great"-she said. "Now we are screwed."

The Sorceress saw the disbelief in Ripto´s eyes and said: "Spyro, attack. Just the big guy. For now."

Bewitched Spyro rushed with his hundred percent velocity and smashed Gnasty Gnorc. He gave him tons of kicks and punches to finish him with a powered fire breath. Gnasty Gnorc was dead… Once more.

The Sorceress saw how Ripto trembled in fear when he saw the power of her new adversary and said:

"To you, my friend, I have other plans… Since you "loved me" as you call it, I will let you live, as my second hand. Consider this an honor. Unless… You had something to say… Have you?"

"No, m… my lady. You a…are the boss"-said Ripto trembling.

Ember watched this in disbelief and her crazy mind of a dragoness with a crush made her tell Spyro.

"I don't know what this is, but I know you are the true Spyro. The real Spyro wouldn't do what that impostor did. I love you. Have I told it to you before? I am going to do something we should have done long ago…"

Bianca wasn't listening to Ember's mumbling, as she tried to concentrate on how they were going to escape. When she had an idea, she turned her head towards Ember to tell her the plan, but what she saw she could have never expected.

"AHHH!"-said Bianca spitting with all of her strengths and shouting as if they had been alone. "How could you kiss me?! I already have a love of my own, and *spit* it´s not you!"

Ember was used to being rejected by Spyro, but certainly she didn't like the kiss. There was something wrong on it.

Bianca turned her head to see how her worst enemies approached towards them.

"I despise"-she said. "NOW we're totally screwed."

** Sorry for the long delay, I´ll try to keep the same rhythm I had before this chapter. See ya soon!**


	14. Chapter 14: A Night at The Lair

Cynder felt like crap all night. She knew she couldn't hurt Spyro. And she believed he was under some kind of enchantment, but she actually couldn't harm him. Not after everything they passed together. After all, he saved her from evil. But what if he really liked Ember? What if they just weren't meant to be together? Either way, she had to tell him her feelings and get to know once for all if he was bewitched or something.

She was flying round the Sorceress Castle when she heard a scream coming from the west part of it.

"What was that?"-said Cynder as if someone could listen to her. "It's Spyro´s voice!"

Not a second passed that she flew at the top of her speed towards the place where the shout came. As it was her loved one's voice the one she heard, she reached her objective in less than ten seconds. She saw two evil creatures going towards Spyro and the pink dragoness. She guessed that if Spyro shouted it meant he was unable to fight. She thought as quickly as she could to make up a plan. However, as she thought she watched how the events developed in the arena.

"Oh, look what we have here…"-said the Sorceress. "A pink dragoness and… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Ripto looked at the Sorceress and said:

"It seems that you have fooled me, Sorceress. The real Spyro is here. Liar. You´ll pay for this!"

Then he thought for a second and remembered he had to escape from Spyro. He paralyzed and stared at his worst enemy´s figure.

Bianca made up another plan in the moment due to the situation.

"Yeah, I´m Spyro. And you´d better fear me!"-she said.

The Sorceress, more confused than scared, said:

"You cannot be Spyro. I own Spyro. And now you will perish little fake!"

Bianca saw how The Sorceress moved her scepter and as a witch she was becoming she knew exactly how to escape from the spell she was about to recieve. She grabbed Ember by her right claw and both jumped towards the center of the arena in the very moment that a red ray went out from the scepter's tip.

Bianca felt dizzy, though the spell didn't hit either her or Ember. Ripto and Cynder looked at the scene confused. The Sorceress closed her eyes the very moment she threw the spell so she didn't imagine her victims escaped. The bewitched Spyro just stood still looking to Gnasty Gnorc's dead body where nobody could see him, waiting for her mistress´ orders. The whole situation gave time for Ember to do what she wouldn´t have done at all if she knew the real situation she was in. Something she would perhaps regret her whole life.

"My Hero"-she said while everyone else stared or laughed evilly. "I shall give you your prize for saving your princess"

Ember closed her eyes at a dizzy Bianca with Spyro´s figure and got closer with her lips ready. She got closer and closer as tender as a lover and finally gave her hero the kiss she always dreamed of, but could never really get till now. Or at least that's what she thought.

Three seconds passed, and she hadn't even thought of moving her tongue towards the purple lips when she felt a kick right in her jaw.

"What have you done you boyfriend thief! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

The Sorceress heard the yell and looked back to see three dragons.

"Why, are you still alive? And who is this newcomer?"-she said, but as she was too slow and half-witted she just stood still watching the situation.

Ember was kicked so hard she was moved three meters apart. In that very moment Elora and Sparx appeared, and imagined the whole situation in a glance. Sparx though quicker than anyone else in the scene.

"Oh no, this is bad. Cynder will kill everyone if we don't take Ember out of here!"-he said. "Come on, Elora, carry her to a safe place!"

Elora went as fast as she could to pull Ember's heavy body to the Sorceress' Lair entrance as Cynder elevated and prepared to throw a powerful poison blast. She was determined to kill the usurper. That gave Elora a few seconds to pull the pink dragoness to the entrance.

Bianca was shocked by the kiss she had just received. How many more girl´s kisses would she have to suffer? She started spitting. Then she saw Elora and Sparx carrying Ember to the main entrance.

"Well, finally that annoying pinkie is leaving me."-she said "I'm sick of dragonesses trying to kiss me. I will change my figure right now not to tempt any more hormone-altered dragonesses."

She cast a spell to change herself to her usual form as a female rabbit and she realized that Cynder, who was over her head, would try to kill Ember. She knew she had to do something to save her. Not that she liked her, but though, she had to begin making good acts to clean her guilty mind.

"Run!"-she said to her friends who were carrying Ember. "Or she will kill you!"

Cynder was all fury and pain inside, and she had her eyes closed while she was loading her most powerful breath. When she was about to throw it she opened them and realized her victim was leaving through the door.

"You won't escape!"-she yelled, and rushed towards the door.

Bianca thought as fast as she could and moved her both hands towards the door while she threw an incantation to it so that it had an invisible impenetrable wall. Cynder bounced when she tried to pass, and after four times she knew it was helpless to keep trying. She looked around to see what the cause of this was and saw Bianca moving her hands towards the place where she was.

"You!"-she said, as if Bianca was her worst enemy. "No one separates me from my vengeance! You will die as well!"

Bianca thought quick another time and transformed herself into the first flying thing she could think of.

"A yellow flying pony? Nothing stupider in your mind, Bianca?"-she said to herself and was smacked by Cynder´s horns, which meant a severe pain in her new pony ass. This gave her impulse and she started to fly fast rounding the castle with Cynder following her right behind throwing small shadow powers.

When everything calmed down, The Sorceress closed her open mouth that put her in evidence that she was a complete idiot and reacted.

"Spyro, kill the pony and the new dragon. Those are the biggest threats."-she said.

The bewitched Spyro flew without needing to be told twice and disappeared in the direction Cynder and Bianca the pony went.

"And as for you, Ripto, come with me. We have a potion to finish."

Ripto knew exactly what she referred to: The potion that would kill all dragons. Both evil creatures disappeared in one of the doors and the Sorceress Lair got empty. One thing was sure for Ripto. A new era was about to come.

**Once again I hope you liked it. This time I don't promise to update tomorrow, but keep watching just in case. See ya soon!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Deadliest Alliance

**I´ve just realized this story must come to an end before the 12th 'cause I don't think I'll be able to update until February if not. So, I will hurry up. Last two or three chaps!**

"This!"-said the Sorceress. "This will be the poison that will kill all dragons!"

Ripto looked at the well were the poison was and try not to fall.

"I will spread it to the world and it will kill all dragons once for all! Hahaha!"

"It is a luck that it only kills dragons…"-muttered Ripto.

"It could kill you, whatever you are, if I pushed you right into it!"-threatened The Sorceress.

Ripto stepped back. He feared the Sorceress. A lot.

The Sorceress took a black glass and took a little bit of the green potion.

"We´ve got to try this out. Let´s find one of those nasty dragonesses who were searching for our new allied Spyro."

Both evil bosses went out of the room and headed towards the Sorceress´ Lair.

* * *

"Wake up Ember!"-said Elora. "We've got to stop the Sorceress!"

"Oh…"-said Ember dizzy. "I feel like if a stone fell right to my head. Where am I?"

Elora explained her the situation. What she had just lived, her enemies and the risk they were at that very moment.

"I see."-said Ember. "As weird as it may sound, I don't longer feel a crush for Spyro. It's strangely gone. Perhaps the strong kick from Cynder put my mind in order."

Elora and Sparx were confused for Ember's answer. However, they didn't have time to lose. They had to save Spyro. And kill the Sorceress. And save Cynder from herself. And... Well, lots of things.

"Let's go find Cynder first. I will make her reason."-said Sparx. "That's the best thing we can do right now."

The three crusaders rushed towards the Sorceress Lair, although they have just lived a nightmare out there, and hoping everything calmed down and they could find clues of where Cynder was. They had so little possibility of success… But they would never surrender. Spyro needed them. The universe needed them.

* * *

Bianca was starting to get really tired of dodging Cynder's breaths. She felt like giving in. Her pony wings were too little: she needed to do a terrible effort to escape.

Suddenly, she saw an open window. She entered it really fast and managed to close it before Cynder entered. Luckily for her, the window was metallic, too hard to break it, even given the unleashed fury of Cynder.

"I will kill you!"-said Cynder angrily, as if she never knew kindness.

Bianca sighed in relief and turned herself into her rabbit form. When she calmed down and she heard Cynder leaving, perhaps trying to find another way in, she imagined Cynder wouldn't recognize her if she saw her again. She was surely not herself.

Bianca opened her eyes when everything calmed down and saw a known figure, though made her feel sad.

"Hunter, my love"-she said, though she knew he wouldn't make a move. "Here you are. I'm so sad for what happened to you. I promise I will make you be who you were in first place."

She approached to hug him but before she touched him he retreated and said:

"Who are you? Are you a servant of my Mistress?"

Bianca cried just to hearing he didn't recognize her.

"I'm Bianca, your loved one. Please come back, Hun."

"I only love my Mistress. Should I consider you an enemy?"

Bianca knew there was nothing she could do there but cry, so she left the room saying:

"I promise you I will end your suffering. I promise I will break the Sorceress scepter. We will be together again. You'll see."

* * *

"Well, here we are."-said The Sorceress. "My lair. The place where Spyro defeated me once, and the place where I shall see victory."

"We shall kill every dragon, my queen. You will see."-said Ripto.

"We? Oh, you still think we are a team. I told you you're my servant. I don't love you. Get it. I USE you."

Ripto played deaf and changed the topic.

"So, we wait here until a dragoness appear?"

"Are you insinuating my plan is bad?"-said The Sorceress angrily.

Ripto couldn't help thinking it sucked, but he however told her it was pretty cool.

"Better that way. Besides, I'm sure those stupid creatures will return. I'm a magnet of dragons."

"Yeah, sure…"-said Ripto.

The Sorceress was just about to throw a spell to Ripto when both heard a noise coming from one of the doors of the Lair.

"See?"-said The Sorceress defiantly.

Ripto's eyes were really wide, but then returned to normal when he saw the newcomers.

"I can see no dragon there… I just see a faun and a tiny harmless dragonfly…"-mocked Ripto, and he approached to the newcomers. "Do you spit fire, little faun?"

He was having fun with the scene when he had to swallow his words. In that very moment and with a very majestic entrance came Ember.

"You are a brat, Ripto. Stop making fun of me. You could hurt yourself."-said The Sorceress. Then she turned to Spyro's friends. "Well, well. What do we have here… A fly and a goat."

She turned her scepter to them and threw a spell that locked them in a cage.

"Run, Ember!"-said Elora.

Ember reacted quickly and flew away.

"Not so fast, dragoness!"-said The Sorceress as she threw another spell to Ember. However, she dodged it and flew away.

The Sorceress' face turned red and she began complaining at the top of her voice.

"Don't worry, she will come back"-said Ripto.

"And how in the world do you know that?"-yelled the Sorceress.

"She's left her friends here… and besides, you are a dragon magnet"

The Sorceress laughed.

"I´m starting to like you, Ripto."-she said, and she turned towards the trapped heroes. "You are safe… by now! Hahaha!"

"What a cute evil smile you have, Sorceress!"-said Ripto.

"I know, I know"-she replied.

"It's a good strategy to keep them alive. You can kill them all together!"

"Yeah, now stop talking or I'll turn you into a rock."-said The Sorceress.

Ripto shut his mouth and made complete silence. Meanwhile, in her cage, Elora looked at the stars.

"Who will save us now?"

* * *

Ember flew without knowing where to go. She had to find someone to fight with. But who would fight with her? Spyro was enchanted. She now knew it. Flame wasn't an option, too. Elora and Sparx were trapped. There was only one option. But she wouldn't like it.

She saw her figure on the distance: a black dot smashing a window. She wondered what that was for.

"I know exactly what to tell her."-she thought as she approached.

"Hey, Cyn!"-she said happy-go-luckily. "Here, it's Ember."

At the hearing of the forbidden name Cynder flew towards her spitting strong shadowballs.

"Wait, Cynder! I've got something I've gotta tell you!"-said Ember as she escaped from her.

The chase began once more. Ember managed to dodge all of the shadow and poisonballs. However, she knew she had to stop one moment or another to tell her to stop. She didn't find the moment, though. So she just kept flying and dodging balls until they reached the Sorceress' Lair once more. Ember stopped her flight and turned towards Cynder.

"Wait for a second, Cynder!"-she said.

"You are so going to die!"-shouted Cynder as she approached to Ember. "No one takes Spyro from me!"

"That's the point"-said Ember. "I don't love Spyro. I haven't got that crush for him anymore. It's gone. You were right. He belongs to you and just to you."

Cynder stopped in front of Ember one second before she injected her sharp horns in her chest.

"You… You don't?"-she said calmly.

"No, I don't. And if we don't act together the world will be without dragons forever."-said Ember seriously.

"What do you mean?"-asked Cynder.

"I mean if we don't stop the Sorceress, she will kill us all."-she answered.

"No, I meant what do you mean by the things you do… First you kiss me at the tunnel… Then you take my Spyro from my side… Now this. How can I trust you? You seem like a confused little girl."-said Cynder.

"I have kissed you?"-said Ember confused.

"Oh, and you seem not to have good memory…"-finished Cynder.

"Listen I don't know what you mean by that, but if we don't fight now against the Sorceress Elora, Sparx and Spyro will die."-explained Ember.

"Spyro is in danger?"-asked Cynder. "No more is to be said. Come, Ember. We've got to fight a nasty witch."

"Sorceress"-corrected Ember.

"Whatever. Let's save Spyro."

**Ok, this time I'll try updating as fast as I can to see if I can finish this story once for all… Before Saturday. See ya soon!**


	16. Chapter 16: Heroine

**Well, I'm back to end this story once for all. I'm tired of it and it's just a pain in the ass not giving it an end. Thanks for the 50 reviews and the almost 4000 clicks! I'll try my best and write a nice ending. Perhaps my next story will be of pure humor, as in the first chapters of this story. I don't know why I changed my mind.**

"There they are!"-said Cynder. "The witch and the tiny orange guy"

"It's time to end this once for all"-said Ember, as they both rushed towards the center of the Sorceress' Lair.

"Give up, you evil witch!"-said Ember.

"And release Spyro!"-added Cynder.

Ember rushed towards Ripto and gave him a kick in the middle of his eyes that threw him ten meters apart and knocked him down. Cynder flew towards a frightened Sorceress whose scepter was on the floor, and with no possibility of reaching it before Cynder hit her. However, she just went right to the Sorceress' face to look her in her dark eyes.

"Now release our friends. Release Spyro!"-ordered Cynder.

The Sorceress stopped trembling when Cynder reminded her of her ace upon her sleeve. She changed her scared face for a devilish smile and said:

"You want Spyro? Well, that's what you will have."

She looked to the main door and yelled:

"Spyro!"

A purple figure with red evil eyes appeared, and as fast as a lightning strike stood by the Sorceress' side.

"Kill this dragoness."-ordered.

Cynder, without understanding much of what was happening, but happy to see Spyro back, opened her mouth to greet his loved one, but before she could say a single word, a bewitched Spyro threw a punch to Cynder's face.

Cynder was thrown to the floor confused as a fly trying to pass through a window, and probably seemed dumber for not understanding what was going on. Her love towards Spyro made her mind a blur.

She moved her head towards Spyro to see his face but as soon as she did, she received another strong punch that threw her to the fence. She was now unconscious.

"HAHAHA!"-shouted the Sorceress. "Now you're gonna die!"

She looked at Spyro's claw when it was just about to throw his final blow and ordered:

"Stop"

Spyro immediately stopped, without questioning the order.

"This is the opportunity I was expecting. Hunter!"-The Sorceress yelled. Immediately the bewitched leopard appeared by her side. She gave the leopard an order everyone watching expected.

"Give the dragoness the killer potion!"

Elora and Sparx were watching the scene knowing this could be the end of everything. Ember was hitting the lock to free her friends. Elora shouted:

"Ember, stop what you're doing and save Cynder!"

Ember looked at the scene she had been missing and hit Spyro on his face. She knew he was under a spell. She felt no regret for doing that. She was just about to give him another blow when she felt a thunder hitting her back.

It was the Sorceress. She had taken her scepter and threw a spell to make Ember unconscious.

Suddenly, Bianca entered in her bunny form, from the door where a bewitched Hunter had entered seconds before. She had heard everything from the outside.

She saw the scene and realized the only possible way to get out of there was destroying the Sorceress scepter. She knew if she did that, all of her power would be gone. She pointed her hands towards the one who taught her tons of spells and shouted her name to call her attention. She hated the idea to throw a spell without looking at her foe's face. It was like stabbing on her back. Complete dishonor. Although The Sorceress felt no regret at all with this, she had to look her face when throwing the spell.

The Sorceress looked to her apprentice who had just evoked her name and saw she was pointing her with her hands. She knew immediately she was about to receive a spell. She thought of the first spell she had on her mind, and the one that required less words. A trapping spell that paralyzed legs.

Both teacher and apprentice threw their spells at the same time, which made them both receive the other's spell. Therefore, Bianca's legs were paralyzed and the Sorceress received Bianca's spell to make her pass out.

Bianca couldn't escape, or even move. Her feet were stuck to the floor like magnets to metal. She saw the scene in front of her. Cynder, Ember, Ripto and the Sorceress were all of them on the floor dreaming. Elora and Sparx were trapped in a cage that Bianca realized was a magical jail that needed lots of magic and time to break. The only ones in the Lair with possibility to move were Hunter and Spyro.

Spyro was standing still, waiting for orders from the evil creature who had just passed out. And Hunter… He was filling a bucket with the deadly poison the Sorceress had been preparing. Bianca tried to throw Hunter a spell to stop him until she realized it was useless. Her magic had drained. She made all of her effort to throw a spell but realized she had enough only for transformation. Nothing else. But how could transformation save everyone there? Then, she remembered something. She remembered the last order of the Sorceress to hunter:

"Give the dragoness the killer potion!"

The Sorceress' words sounded in her mind lots of times like little wounds in her heart. She knew what to do. The only escape. Only… she wouldn't escape.

Elora looked Bianca and realized she was just about to do something stupid.

"Come on, Bianca! Take us from here!"-she said.

"I can't Elora. I have magic left for transformation only."-said Bianca sighing.

"Well, do something! We need to stop Hunter from giving Cynder and Ember the potion!"-said Elora.

Bianca looked at Hunter and lowered her head again with a tear.

"It's my fault. Everything. All of this happened for my fault."-said Bianca

"That's not true!"-said Elora. "And please hurry up thinking something because Hunter's on his way!"

"Sorry, Elora, but I would really like to hear what Bianca's got to say."-said Sparx. "Please continue"

"I bewitched Spyro, Flame and brought everyone here."-confessed Bianca.

Elora and Sparx couldn't believe their ears.

"What?!"-said both in unison.

"Why in the world would you do that?"-said Sparx.

"The Sorceress had Hunter trapped as you see him. She promised me if I helped her she would give him back to me."-explained Bianca.

"SO YOU GAVE HER SPYRO? OUR BEST CHANCE OF FIGHTING HER?"-said Sparx. "Clearly, love makes you stupid. Elora, remind me to hit me hard if I ever fall in love"

Elora was mouth opened incapable of saying a word.

"It's so ironic that the only way to save you now is making him kill me."

"You'd better die."-said Sparx. "If Spyro becomes who he was once more, he will kill you."

Elora shook her head and said:

"Yeah, you have made a mistake, but it was for love! Who hasn't done crazy things for love? I have done stupid things myself for one I love who is certainly a star impossible to reach. We forgive you, Bianca. Don't we, Sparx?"

She gave the dragonfly a poke.

"Ouch! Sure, sure"-said Sparx, what made Bianca smile.

Hunter finished filling the bucket and stood up, going towards Cynder's position. Bianca saw this and her smile vanished.

"There's no time for another plan. I must do this. I must pay."-she said sure of her words.

Bianca used all of her magic left to transform into a dragoness, more specifically, Cynder's form. However, her four claws were all stuck to the floor.

"Hunter, over here. I am the dragoness the Sorceress ordered you to give the poison to. Give it to me. The others don't exist."

As a sorceress apprentice she was, she knew how the mind of the bewitched worked. Hunter would give her the poison and he would be satisfied with a done job. An order accomplished.

Elora and Sparx saw what she was doing and how Hunter changed his course towards Bianca.

"Don't do it!"-said Elora, incapable of watching another solution. "Let's just wait for Cynder or Ember to wake up and break the scepter!"

But everyone knew that wasn't a possibility. They would be dead by then.

Sparx looked with a tear in his right cheek and placed a hand over Elora's shoulder, expressing nothing was to be done. Elora understood it and limited to say:

"You're a heroine, Bianca. You will be remembered as such."

"You will always be our friend"-said Sparx.

Bianca smiled as he saw Hunter approaching towards her.

"Nice."-she thought. "Killed by the one I wanted to save. Killed by the one I love the most."

Hunter was just a meter apart from her as he showed her the poison to drink.

"I love you, Hunter"-said Bianca with a smile on her face. No signs of tears or sorrow. Not anymore.

And having said this, she drank the green liquid mixed with raindrops and closed her sapphire eyes. In the horizon, a lighting strike made the world shake in the stormy night.


	17. Chapter 17: The Final Battle

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for making the wait too long, but I couldn't update then. You know something? I have bought myself a game of the Dawn of the Dragon and beat it! Yeah… I wrote all the story 'till now having played only the two first games of the Trilogy! Why buying a game 5 years old? Because it's so amazing! And well… I couldn't find it in my country… Never mind. Here's the next chapter of the story.**

Ember woke up at the sound of cries. She looked back and saw Elora and Sparx on a cage crying helplessly. She approached to them.

"Who had died?"-she asked guessing the worst.

"It's Bianca" –said Sparx between sobs. "She sacrificed for you, and for us all".

Ember's heart stopped. She had never had a friend killed. It was a completely new sensation to her. Her eyes watered and she felt worse than ever in her life.

The three of them looked at the friend they'd lost in silence, and without thinking of anything around them. Their silence lasted a minute, only to be broken by a Sorceress who was rising up.

"Well, what do we have here"-she said. "My apprentice's betrayal has finally been paid out".

"You"-said Ember looking at her with the angriest eyes she had ever showed.

Immediately, Ember rushed towards her and rammed her on her stomach. She flew six meters apart. The Sorceress took her scepter and covered herself with a protection sphere, and she was in the middle of it.

"Free us now, please"-said Elora. "You'll have time to fight her later"

Ember looked at the cage and with the rage she felt against the Sorceress she rammed the lock of it and opened the jail to let the two prisoners escape.

"Free at last!"-said Sparx.

The Sorceress felt mad and yelled:

"Spyro, Hunter, Flame, kill the enemies now!"

Flame appeared from the door and flew right to Ember, whose rage diminished when she saw the one she once loved. However, when she felt a blow from his claws she imagined he was the Sorceress and fought him with the same intensity.

Hunter ran right to Elora, but she anticipated this and began to run into the castle entering by the door on the right.

Sparx thought quickly as he saw Spyro aiming at Cynder and did his best to wake her up.

"Cynder…"-he said in her eye. "I guess she is not listening. Cyn… Hey, please wake up or you will be killed."

Nothing happened. As he saw Spyro coming to kill them both he knew he had to change his strategy. He would hate himself for this afterwards, but it wasn't the time to play. Even he had limits for fun. He leaned to her ear softly and yelled:

"Spyro, stop kissing Ember!"

Cynder immediately woke up and saw Spyro coming at her preparing a concentrated fire breath. She remembered how he had been hitting her and just stayed in the floor.

"What are you doing, Cynder, RUN!" -said Sparx, but finally gave up and flew away letting her fight her own fight.

Spyro walked calmly towards her and hit her with a strong claw. Cynder placed her wing on top of her covering from the blow.

"Fight back!"-said Spyro with a mysterious voice as he gave her another blow on her wing. "Why won't you fight back?"

Cynder remembered something and tried to test her luck.

"Because you've left me nothing to fight for"-she said, appealing to Spyro's memory, if he was still in there.

However, Spyro charged his fire breath and threw it towards Cynder. She quickly saw the danger coming and dodged it masterfully.

She couldn't believe it. When he told her that, she had turned from evil again. What could be wrong? She thought and the only explanation possible was that Spyro had turned evil at last. She didn't want to fight now. She believed her own statement. She didn't have anything to fight for. She looked up and saw an incredible storm and Ember and Flame fighting rage fully on the sky. She felt a blow she could not dodge. She saw Spyro's face over her, covering the view. Perhaps it was all over. Perhaps everything was lost. Perhaps this is how it was meant to end.

**Lastest chapters! Stay close!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Spring of Love

**The wait is over! Enjoy the last chapter of **_**Spyro and The Love Triangle**_**!**

Cynder knew there was no escape from there. Her loved one was going to kill her. That was the oddest part of all. She remembered how she tried to kill Spyro when she was Malefor's puppet, how he saved her life even though she tried to kill him, how she had to be frozen with him when the mountain was falling, how they were chained by magic until they found Malefor, how she believed everything was lost, how much she missed him, her joy when she saw him returning, the first declaration of love, their battles and adventures together, the jealousy, the happiness, the love. Everything was about to end by the same claw that had been holding her heart all these years. She looked at his loved one eyes once more, said the words "I love you" in the sweetest possible way and closed her eyes waiting for the end.

* * *

Sparx saw the image in horror and couldn't believe his eyes. He thought of a way of saving everyone and saw the Sorceress scepter. That had to be the reason of all this. He rushed towards it careful not to be seen by the Sorceress, who was admiring the spectacle, and when he saw she loosened her hand, he bit it and she dropped the scepter. Sparx quickly took the scepter with his hands –which was far heavier than he thought it was and flew up as fast as he could. When he was at a safe high, he looked at the Sorceress proffering not understandable words and dropped it to the floor.

It was really high and the Sorceress had no chance. Her years of sitting on a throne all day made her legs slow and weak. The scepter fell down and broke in infinite pieces.

"NOOOOO!"-yelled the Sorceress as her tears came streaming down her defeated face.

* * *

Cynder waited for the final blow to come, but instead, she received a kiss. Without thinking it for a second, she kissed Spyro as if it was the last kiss of her life. She couldn't imagine anything better and yet didn't want to. She didn't try to figure what happened. That moment was perfect. She needed nothing more.

The kiss lasted forever and the two lovers just stayed there without saying a word, not even trying to. It was true, what people said. From hatred to love there's only one step. The kiss deepened and deepened and they both knew they were meant for each other.

When fears, gloom, sadness, hatred, envy, poison and fire were drained, Spyro and Cynder separated their lips to see each other's eyes. Spyro's eyes had turned back into normal and Cynder's green eyes shined more than ever.

"I love you too, Cynder"-said Spyro as he smiled to her lifetime dragoness.

"NOOOOOO!"-shouted The Sorceress interrupting the scene, and Spyro looked at her for the first time with own mind control.

"You are dead, Sorceress."-he said. "You shouldn't have messed up with Cynder. Prepare to die now."

Spyro flew towards the Sorceress and threw her his Fury power with no mercy. Her skeleton was still yelling "Noo!" as she vanished at the power of the Fury breath.

Suddenly, Ripto woke up and looked at the Sorceress dust. He looked then at Spyro astonished.

"Do you want a little bit too?"-he asked politely.

Ripto didn't wait for a second and ran out the door crying like a little girl. Spyro laughed. Everything was ok now. Flame and Ember flew down hugging each other. Everyone knew they were lovers once again. However, they were all covered with blood and blows.

"I guess you've fixed your differences"-said Sparx, and for once, Spyro laughed at his joke.

"I'm sorry Sparx"-said Spyro to his friend. "I've turned the back on you. I shouldn't have"

"It's ok, tough guy"-said Sparx. "Besides, where would you be if I wasn't there to cover your back?"

Spyro smiled. Suddenly, a scream was heard from the castle's corridor.

"Bianca!"

A figure appeared from the door and ran towards Bianca, who had returned to her bunny form. It was Hunter, the cheetah.

"What happened?"-said Spyro, not knowing really.

Elora walked in and explained the situation to the previous bewitched.

"She is a heroine"-she said when she finished explaining.

"Why?"-cried Hunter, and all the present ones felt really sorry.

Hunter leaned close to her and kissed her in the lips once more.

Suddenly, she returned Hunter the kiss. She was alive. Everything was perfect. Hunter and Bianca kissed very deeply and felt the power of love.

When they broke the kiss, she asked confused:

"How can I be alive?"

Elora, who found a great explanation, said:

"I heard the potion was created to kill dragons. Bianca is not a dragoness for nature. Perhaps that's the reason why she is still alive."

Everyone was really happy. Bianca was alive and with Hunter, Flame and Ember realized they loved each other and were a couple once again, Cynder and Spyro were together once more, Sparx had saved the day and Elora… well, she was fine too.

The group hugged each other and felt how stress went down their spines. However, Spyro still had doubts.

"Elora"-he said. "I have noticed you have been really nice to me. Are you ok with the me and Cynder thing?"

"Yes!"-she said. "Of course! Besides, I am dating someone."

"Really?"-asked Hunter, who was hugging Bianca as strong as he never did before. "And who may that be?"

"The Spyro from the other dimension"

An uncomfortable silence followed. Only Sparx had the wisdom to break it.

"Uhm… This is getting awkward for everybody. Let's change subject! I mean… The last one to leave this castle is Cynder's butt!"

"Oh I'm going to kill you!"-said Cynder.

And saying this they flew through the door followed by Elora, Hunter and Bianca.

"Aren't you following us, guys?"-said Bianca.

"Go, we'll be there in a minute."-said Spyro. He had still a question to make.

He saw Flame and Ember hugging each other, which made Spyro smile.

"Ember" –said Spyro when they were all alone. "Does this mean I won't have to move to some other country because you're chasing me?"

"Are you kidding me?"-she said. "I love Flame! You are part of the past, Spyro. I've moved on. Come on, Flame. Let's go"

And saying this Flame walked to the main door followed by Ember.

"Few!"-thought Spyro as he watched the couple leave.

Suddenly, Ember looked back to gather Spyro's gaze and winked with charming sapphire eyes.

"Here we go again!"-said Spyro as he flew to reach the group's pass.

The storm had gone and there was a clear blue sky. The water-drops were falling from the roof and clashing towards the lair's floor. Flowers were starting to grow as the smell of a brand new day could be felt. The birds sang as they saw the rainbow stood firm in the sky with its beautiful seven colors. It was the beginning of Spring: The Spring of Love.

**Well folks, that's all. The story ending. I hope you liked it! I'm glad you've read this far, and It's a relief to finish my story this way. I like the way it ended and I'm sorry if some of you expected something else. If I feel like I will update a love and/or humor epilogue for Saint Valentine's Day. Perhaps it's the best thing to do. I'm more than happy to have gathered so many readers and reviewers when I didn't give a penny for this story. It has turned my most read story! Well, it's a pleasure to have met you and thanks to all the reviewers, who were the ones who pushed me to write this story. I love doing this. Stay close! Who knows when I will write a new story! Perhaps a fun one or a romantic one. Hope hearing about you soon! Best wishes and have a Happy Valentine's Day.**

**Keyson out**


	19. Author's Note (Not a Chapter)

**Given the fact that you guys still come to read this story though it's end came long ago (from more or less 3500 clicks I have now much more than 7100), I may update someday soon a new epilogue to my story. I may make it romantic or funny. My idea was to make Spyro ending with one of the females, in an utterly romantic heart-melting love ending, but, if you wish so, I may create a funny episode which I hope may create laughter on you readers. Or maybe I could try to do both romance and humor in the epilogue.**

**Either way I would like you to tell me in a review (if you wish) what would you like to read as the ending of this story which is my most successful yet, and that gave me pleasure to write, and I hope it gave you the same. This comes for I have re-read the last chapter and remembered that I wrote it quickly just because I was tired and busy, which gave as result a forgettable ending, in my opinion. I'm not exactly idle now, but I really want to give you guys a better ending than that. I reckon you deserve it. For all the clicks and for being so great reviewers.**

**So, I hope to be reading about you soon so as to begin writing a great epilogue, one that will make justice to such amazing Spyro fans (or at least I'll try my best). Review whatever you want me to depict. You've earned it. Till then.**

**keyson**


	20. Epilogue: What is Love?

** Epilogue**

* * *

What is Love?

* * *

Spyro gazed at the morning sun as it rose up in the horizon. Thirty moons passed since The Sorceress was defeated and each day felt like a gift to him. He stood on his claws and walked elegantly out of the cave to admire how the gentle waves kissed the bottom of the cliff, as a genuine lover. He turned his head up once more to look at the shy sun, now peering for it was growing brighter, the same way his heart did since he was freed from his spell by the one he loved the most.

As he remembered this, he turned back to watch what he considered an even better view. He saw her life-mate in her beauty sleep and a smile was drawn upon his face.

"I don't know what it really is"-he thought. "But her name is Cynder."

The black dragoness woke at the sound of her name, and as she opened her emerald green eyes she gave Spyro a gift he loved to receive: one of her smiles.

"Good morning, my purple dragon"-Cynder said. "How was your rest?"

"How can I possibly sleep badly when I dream about you?"-answered Spyro. "And how is it possible not to rest when I have spent the most tender and romantic night with you?"

Spyro leaned down and kissed Cynder on the lips. He knew that very moment he had everything he could want right in front of him; the love of Cynder –and he was certain she thought the same.

Cynder broke their kiss and looked at him straight into his eyes.

"I love you, Spyro"-she said.

"Me too. I mean loving you too –not myself. It is obvious that I love myself but that was not my…"-Spyro replied blushing and stuttering, something that Cynder cut with another kiss. Cynder was the only one who could make him blush. He felt kind of nervous sometimes with her, because he loved her so much that he needed her approval. A tender kiss solved anything.

"So then,"-he said when he recovered his mind. "Tell me, what is it that you love the most about me?"

Cynder smiled at the question as she opened her mouth to answer. She turned her eyes slightly to the right for something caught her eye.

"Sparx?"-she said.

"Sparks?"-replied Spyro confused, not moving his eyes from hers. "You mean that my love for you is so magical that when you look at my eyes sparks fly?"

"Yeah, Sparx flies… No! I don't mean that! I mean your tiny friend!"-replied Cynder.

"Tiny friend?"-said quizzically Spyro. "So it is tiny now! Fine, but don't ever expect me to make your night again!"

Cynder looked at him with a surprise face, and arched an eyebrow. The visitor couldn't help but bursting into laughter. Spyro turned back and the penny dropped.

"Oh, I see."-he said blushing. "That Sparx"

"Hahaha… Tah… tiny friend… Hahaha"-laughed Sparx, as he fell to the floor.

"You bet he will never let you forget about this!"-said Cynder with a smile.

Spyro frowned but still found the situation funny.

"Well, Sparx. Why have you come here?"-he said when he got tired of the dragonfly's laughter.

"Hahaha… Ember, Flame and I just came here to say hi and see how you guys were... But I see the three of you are just fine."-said the yellow newcomer.

"The three of us?"-asked Spyro, just a second before he realized he shouldn't have.

"Yeah! You, Cynder and your little friend! Haha"-mocked Sparx.

"Really? Well, this little friend has had lots of fun this month!"-try to defend himself Spyro.

"Don't clarify 'cause it darkens!"-said Cynder as Ember and Flame appeared through the cave entrance, right on Spyro's blind spot. Too bad that he couldn't let it go. It's an issue with male dragons. When their pride is at stake, they can lose their minds.

"Tell him Cynder, how loud you moaned last night when I made you mine!"

Everybody in the cave froze. Everyone but Spyro. He still couldn't get what was wrong, until he looked back to Flame and Ember's faces, eyes wide open and jaws as close to the floor as they could get.

"*cough*…awkward…*cough*"-said Sparx without thinking.

"Okay…"-said Ember trying to break the tension. "So… how have you been… I mean… How was your session *cough* I mean season without evil around? Did you have fun?"

"Well, I'm sure they've had tons of fun!"-said Sparx not giving up the laughter.

* * *

In the night the meeting was over and Ember, Flame and Sparx left the cave, not without leaving one joke or two. As soon as they left Spyro flew to the only island of the sea in front of the cliff. Cynder flew behind him twenty-five meters behind. When Spyro reached the island, she could see from his body posture he was sad –head below his wings and quiet tail. She had known him for too long not to recognize when he felt blue. She landed right next to him and collapsed in the soft grass.

"It's a beautiful night"-she said. "The tidal wave is calm, the wind is blowing gently and there's a beautiful full moon filling our hearts and guiding the stars as a mother guides her children home. But you know what's best than the landscape?"

"What?"-said Spyro looking at her eyes.

"Being by your side."-answered truthfully Cynder. "It has always been."

"I can't be gladder to hear that from you, but I feel I did wrong to you today. I didn't manage to control myself when I should have, and put us in ridiculous. I'm sorry."

Cynder looked at a scar Malefor did to her on the last battle.

"Spyro, that instinct of defense of yours is the one that saved us from every trouble we've lived, and what kept us alive in the darkest times. However, that is not what makes you a hero."

She looked at him and knew that he wasn't yet convinced.

"I still haven't answered your question."-said Cynder.

"What question?"-asked Spyro, intrigued.

"What is the thing I love the most from you."-answered Cynder.

"So, what is it then?"-asked Spyro, paying full attention to her mate.

"Well, it's your heart."-she said.

"My heart?"

"Yes Spyro, your heart. The one that made you see something good in me when no one did, the one that has the values that make you straight as you are, the one that gives you the strength and determination to never give up, the biggest heart I've ever known. It's your heart what makes you a hero, and it's what I love the most. I feel the happiest dragoness in the world for I can call it home."

Cynder looked at Spyro waiting for his reaction, which wasn't immediate. She saw him smiling, as they grabbed each other's claws. He then looked down and thought for a second. Then he looked at her back and asked once more:

"My heart?"

"Yeah, Spyro. Your heart."-said Cynder as she rolled her eyes beginning to feel disappointed for not having an immediate reaction after the amazing speech she had just given him.

Spyro arched an eyebrow trying to hide he was about to troll. His smile betrayed him. He was a bad actor.

"So does that mean you really consider my "friend" is tiny?"-he said.

Cynder got the joke and played the game.

"Oh, come on! I just said I prefer your heart! That's all."

"Oh, but what girl prefers a heart when the male has a good "friend"?"-continued joking Spyro. "That means mine is not good enough for you!"

Cynder wanted to tell Spyro how much she loved him in soul, but all her brilliant answers were gone with the last great speech she gave Spyro. Perhaps she should have thought twice before answering what she said.

"Oh, Spyro! I would love you even if you had no "friend" at all…"

Spyro opened his eyes at Cynder's statement. She didn't realize what she said until she reviewed her answer. There was an awkward silence.

"Does that mean you are…?"-asked Spyro.

"NO!"-said Cynder. "I am not THAT you silly! I only like male dragons! I mean, you! I only like YOU!"

Spyro knew what she meant, but still wanted to laugh a little bit.

"Have you ever… you know, kissed a female?"-he said.

"No!"-said Cynder, but then she remembered the tunnel incident and hesitated "Well, maybe once… But it was a mistake!"

Spyro couldn't believe his ears. So this is how he got to know. It's strange, the twists and turns of life.

"Really?"-he asked. "With whom?"

"Ember. But…!"-said Cynder, cut by Spyro's voice.

"EMBER?!"-Asked Spyro as he burst out laughing. "Ember? Is this a joke? You felt jealous to death till you almost killed each other and yet you kissed her? Hahaha!"

"Don't laugh. It's not what you think. I thought it was you!"-said Cynder, who was beginning to find the situation very humorous.

"Yeah, Sure"-said Spyro in a mocking tone. However, he believed his soul mate. Yet, this was something he would not let her forget easily.

When Spyro and Cynder stopped laughing, they looked at each other in their eyes.

"I love you"-said both in unison, and they knew they were made for each other.

Suddenly, a shooting star rose upon the sky. Spyro saw it and quickly told her loved one:

"Quick! Shooting star, make a wish!"

Cynder looked at it and said:

"I don't need to. I have everything I have right in front of me."

And having said this, the loving couple kissed each other and flew together towards the horizon while the meteor shower lasted.

* * *

What is Love?

Love is the most powerful force in the world, carried by two closely bonded hearts. It's beauty and perfection fused into one strong feeling which allows whoever bears it to do the impossible.

* * *

** Finale! Now this is the way how I want everything to end. I really tried my best when writing this epilogue, and I really like the result. I hope you liked reading it as much as I did writing it. The reason why I named the epilogue "What is Love?" is because I wanted to place my own definition of what I consider love, which before this it was something like "The bond that resides between two soul mates" but I ended rethinking it until I concluded Love is such a magnificent word that perhaps it's better to define it with the same word, though doing so is a misconception of defining. I did this just to prove the power love has in my view. However, I preferred placing a cute definition to keep with the romantic tone. I like this kind of romance even if it is a little cheesy or cloying.**

** Once again I want to thank all the readers who gave my story a chance. I hope you were satisfied. Please review saying your own concept of love, what you thought about my story or anything you wish. Reviews, as well as clicks, are perhaps the engines that lead me to write fanfictions. **

** Finally, I would like to say I'm willing to write a third story of this saga that began with "The Dimensional Paradox" but I'm not that idle. Stay in touch, for someday I may release a new Spyro sequel. Thanks a lot for being on the other side.**

**_keyson_**


End file.
